1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of selecting and activating an application menu, and more particularly, to an improved method of application menu selection and activation through image cognition, wherein a menu is selected and activated in correspondence to a user's motion while the motion image of the user is recognized at real time by an image-capturing device such as a camera.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to select and activate a particular item from a list of application menu being displayed on a monitor screen, a computer generally adopts an input device, such as keyboard, mouse and touchpad.
Under a touch-screen method, the moment a user touches directly by hand a desired menu item among the menu list displayed on the monitor screen, the menu item becomes activated.
As another example, a pointer type wireless control device is employed to select and activate a menu list using an infrared transmission device. Such a pointer type wireless control device is provided with a plurality of sensors at corner portions of a monitor and it calculates a phase difference using an infrared signal being generated from a transmission unit, and accordingly coordinate values are obtained so that a transmitter may move the pointer to a desired position, thereby selecting and activating the required menu item.
However, such a conventional technology requires an additional, external device for the menu selection and activation.
Further, in case of a touch-screen and a pointer type wireless control device, there should be disadvantageously provided a plurality of sensors at corner portions of the monitor.